With the development of intelligent terminal technologies, functions of various intelligent terminals, such as smart phone and tablet computer, get more powerful, for example, the increasing number of client applications can be installed and run on the intelligent terminals. Moreover, with the development of Internet technologies, the manner of a client application accessing to an application server via the Internet is common for a user in using an intelligent terminal.
In the existing technology, a client application accesses an application server by using a fixed Internet Protocol (IP) address.
A major defect of the existing manner for accessing an application server is incapability of adapting to changes. When a service amount gradually increases, after a new IP address is added for an application server, client applications that have been delivered are unaware of the new IP address and still connect to an original IP address, so that the load on the application server corresponding to the new IP address is small, while the load on the application server corresponding to the original IP address is large.